


Replicator

by Pyroleppard (PointySpoon)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: MWG, Weight Gain, replicator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySpoon/pseuds/Pyroleppard
Summary: Replicators are an untapped source of WG awesomeness. This was my attempt.  With illustrations.





	Replicator

The NX was docked at an automated repair station and Trip was watching it in action. He couldn't wrap his head around the engineering marvel this station is. It can accomodate virtually any ship as long as it was made of the same basic materials. What kind of civilization would come up with such a thing? Or better, how advanced would they have to be to create a fully automated, unmanned, computer-based repair facility of ANY sort? He was so deep in his private contemplation he lost track of time.

Eventually his hunger snapped him back to reality, so he ordered a sandwich to taste the replicator stand. Grilled catfish, just like back home. He realized the station must have scanned the replicator program for foods his species can eat. T'Pol ordered water and left it at that. Oh well, he thought. Her loss.

Once the repairs were underway the captain made his way back to the ship the monitor systems from the bridge. T'Pol wanted to figure out how exactly the station worked, so she solit off the explore and scan the areas that piqued her curiosity. Under normal circumstances Trip would join her and help ascertain the nature of this massive device. But he decided, for the sake of the rest of the crew, that he should make sure the replicators had the taste and texture of Earth foods correct.

First he ordered seconds. He ordered once and several appeared. He tried to return them for reprocessing, but none were accepted. With that he happily ate them. Next he wanted dessert. So he ordered what he thought was a slice of cake. Instead it gave him a whole cake. He was amazed and impressed with its capacity for creating complete and beautiful dishes. They weren't only pleasing to the eye. They were moist but solid and had exactly the texture he expected them to have.

He lost track of time while he savored his cake. The Enterprise was being repaired from the inside out, so far without issues.It was unknown to Trip, as the only thing on his mind was the dessert in front of him.

Once he finished the whole cake he told the computer he just wanted a slice. So it kept replicating single slices. Without thinking he kept eating them as they appeared. His belly began to grow and he felt his uniform getting tighter. He didn't think much of it, so he opened his zipper part of the way to release some pressure. Oh well, he thought, It'll be gone tomorrow. After the cake he ordered ice cream and pie. All were rich and light. He never did feel full, but he did feel the fat starting to form all around him. His belly was bloated out, but his love side rolls were growing at an equal pace.

The replicator started generating foods from other worlds that he didn't recognize. They were rich and sweet, so obviously desserts. It was amazing how good it all was. The more he ate the more he wanted. His snack became a full meal. And now his meal was becoming a gorge.

His belly now filled his lap and he had to open his zipper completely. There just wasn't enough space inside his uniform for his blubbery tummy. He looked up and saw the Enterprise was almost completely repaired and wondered if it was a good time to stop. Then the replicator made many dozens of doughnuts and Trip went to town. The last time he had doughnuts was on Earth many months ago.

When the ship was finished he looked up again and felt a huge relief. No more missing bulkheads and force fields and limited structural integrity issues to deal with. Upon thinking about it he decided that it was worth celebrating. So he ordered another slice of cake. Which was followed by many more.

The replicator started giving him halves of cakes and he didn't notice. Eventually T'Pol returned and helped him waddle to the transport point. He must have tripled his weight. Wait, Trip? Naw, couldn't be. When he laid down in bed he almost fell asleep. He woke up completely when he heard his stomach growling. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, yes, the art on this one was done by [poundforpoundcake](https://poundforpoundcake.deviantart.com/). This text is the story that I was attempting to illustrate. 
> 
> These are the comics I ordered as is. It doesn't *quite* come across as I intended, but close enough and actually really well done.
> 
>   
> 


End file.
